Active matrix substrates are widely used in active matrix display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and electro luminescence (EL) display devices. A normal active matrix substrate includes, in its display region: scanning signal lines; data signal lines; and thin film transistors (TFTs) provided at the intersections of those signal lines. Electric potential signals are transmitted as appropriate from the data signal lines to pixel electrodes via the TFTs. Some active matrix substrates include a storage capacitor wiring in each pixel area (display region) so as to prevent self discharge of the TFTs in the off period and a decrease in image quality caused by an off current of the TFTs, and to transmit various types of modulation signals for use in the driving of the liquid crystal.
A plurality of storage capacitor wirings are formed in the display region and connected with a common wiring (trunk wiring) in a non-display region, which is set in an area surrounding the display region. For example, the conventional art shown in FIGS. 37 (a) and 37 (b) teaches that, in the non-display region, each auxiliary capacitor line 811 is connected, via contact holes 808, with a collective auxiliary capacitor line 813 (common wiring) which is made of an electrically conductive film formed in the same layer as data lines 804 (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). Patent Documents 3 and 4 shown below are publicly known publications relevant to the above conventional art.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6773/2002 (Tokukai 2002-6773; published on Jan. 11, 2002)    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 319433/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-319433; published on Dec. 4, 1998)    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 114044/1995 (Tokukaihei 7-114044; published on May 2, 1995)    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 287252/1995 (Tokukaihei 7-287252; published on Oct. 31, 1995)